


En la Encrucijada de Saturno

by Theophany222



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bickering, Break Up, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fraternization, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Post: The Return of Optimus Prime (Part 2), Protective Siblings, Romance, Team Dynamics, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Welcome To The Beast Wars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theophany222/pseuds/Theophany222





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: Comm-Link ::  
> * MateBond *

**Inmediaciones de la Darksyde – Ubicación precisa indeterminada: Posiblemente la futura África**

—¿O-Oye, Rattrap?

—¿Sí, Motas?

—Sé que no soy un astrónomo, ni nada; pero…

—¿Pero que, Cachorro?

—¿Se supone que haya una distorsión espacial tan grande en pleno cielo terrestre diurno?

—¿Distorsióo— **¡SANTA MADRE DE PRIMUS!**

**:: _¡BossBot! ¡Todos! ¡No me importa lo que estén haciendo: TODOS ADENTRO DE LA NAVE, AHORA!_ :: **

—¡Se está acercando! ¿¡No puedes correr más rápido!?

—¡No todos volamos, mocoso!

 **::** _¿Rattrap? ¿Qué sucede? Airazor y yo acabamos de terminar nuestra patrulla, estábamos a punto de regresa— **NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO, TIGATRON, TÚ Y AIRY DEBEN** \- … - **¿¡HOLA!? ¿TIGATRON?**_ **::**

—¿Rattrap?

—Sea lo que sea esa cosa a punto de succionarnos, Manchas, acaba de cortar nuestras comunicaciones con Tigatron y Airazor…

—Pero ellos…—Son los que están más cerca, lo sé…

 ***** _Cheetor…_ *****

 ***** _¿Dinobot? ¡Oh, gracias Primus! ¡Dime que todos están bien!_ *****

 ***** _Primal, Khárôn, Nightscream, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Rhinox, Waspinator y Terrorsaur están aquí en el Axalon conmigo: Rampage y Transmutate recibieron la primera transmisión de la Peste, están en camino a través del sistema de cuevas_ *****

 ***** _Bajo tierra estarán mejor que nosotros cuatro en la superficie y_ — _ **¡POR EL TUBO DE ESCAPE DE UNICRON, ESA COSA ACELERÓ A MACH 4!!!**_ *****

— **¡RATTRAP!**

— **¡YA LO VÍ, SÓLO SIGUE VOLANDO GATO!**

— ** _¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA!!!?_**

— _ **¿¡ES QUE ACASO TENGO CARA DE RHINOX!!!?**_

 ***** _Rampage reporta que llegarán al Axalon en aproximadamente 15 minutos, ¿Cuál es su ETA?_ *****

 ***** _Rattrap iba a indicarles a Tigatron y Airazor que rodearan lo que estoy muy seguro es un mini-agujero negro en energizantes pero nuestros Comms murieron antes de poder decirles nada: Nosotros llegaremos al Sector 0 en 9 minutos máxim_ o *****

—¡MOCOSO!

—¿QU- ** _¡ARRRGH!_**

 ***** _**¿CHEETOR?**_ *****

 ***** _Tengo un puñado de Preds pisándome la cola, nada de qué preocuparse…_ *****

—¡Pagarán por sabotear nuestras reservas de Energon, Maximals! ¡Un mes sin turno en los monitores para quien me traiga la cabeza de ese gato!

—Oh, chatarra…

 ***** _Cheetor, concéntrate y dime a quiénes ves_ *****

 ***** _Megatron, Backslash, Inferno, Deadeye, Quickstrike, Iguanus, Scorponok, Flamewar, Tarantulas, Garboyl, Powerpinch, Snapper y DrillBit…Dinobot, solo habían Vehicons custodiando nuestro objetivo porque todos los Predacons estaban preparando una emboscada en el límite de nuestro territorio conocido…_ *****

—¡Ninguno correrá a esconderse tras las faldas de Primal hasta que detengan esta aberración!

—¡Comete mi polvo, Megaimbécil, nosotros no creamos ese agujero negro!

 ***** _Ellos tampoco tienen idea de lo que esté pasando - **¡YOW!** \- La puntería de Flamewar mejora cada día, estaría impresionado si ella no fuera una perra psicópata…_ *****

 ***** _Moción secundada: ¿ETA?_ *****

 ***** _5 a 3 minutos, ya se ve el Axalon desde aquí_ *****

—¡Eres mío, gatito- ** _¡Hisss!_** ¡Maldita desgraciada!

—¡Cheetor! ¡Rattrap!

—¡Ya era hora Airy!

 ***** _Tigatron y Airazor nos alcanzaron, me sacaron a Flamewar de encima_ *****

—¡OP está en la escotilla! ¡Ya casi niño, sólo un par de kilómetros más!

—¡Apresúrense! ¡La secuencia de cierre…!

 ***** _Sólo ½ kilómetro cargando a Rattrap, puedo hacerlo…_ *****

—¡Hasta aquí llegaste, gato!

 ***** _**¡Cheetor!**_ *****

 ***** _Perdóname Dinobot…_ *****

Y el mundo se oscureció


End file.
